finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bite
.]] Bite ( or ) is a recurring enemy ability in the series, mainly being a physical attack that delivers a variety of damage to the target, and in some instances, can inflict status effects. For instance, Bite used by a snake-like enemy will more than likely inflict the Poison status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy While not being named, Bite first debuted as the physical attack for several enemies, namely the Snake, Chimera, Sabretooth, and Wolf enemies. When used by Snake enemies, the attack had a chance of inflicting Poison, though the chance is low. Final Fantasy V Bite is an enemy ability used by Lycaon, Cur Nakk, and Wild Nakk. It inflicts minor non-elemental damage to one party member. Final Fantasy VI Bite, used by various animal monsters such as Doberman and Wererat, merely inflicts moderate physical damage to one party member. Final Fantasy VII Bite is an enemy ability used by Crawler, Midgar Zolom, Unknown, Guard Hound, Blood Taste, Jayjujayme, Crysales, Dark Nation, and King Behemoth. It inflicts non-elemental damage to one party member. In the case of Blood Taste, it may attack twice in a row with this move, and with Guard Hound, it will always target the party member with the lowest HP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Bite is an enemy ability used by Hungry. It inflicts physical damage, and absorbs HP as well is used twice in a row. Final Fantasy VIII Bite inflicts non-elemental physical damage to one party member, and may be used as a counter to physical attacks by the Chimera. The stronger version, BiteBite, is used by the Propagator enemies, while the T-Rexaur has access to the very powerful Bite Hard attack, which it uses as a counter to magic attacks. Final Fantasy IX Bite is only used by the Yeti enemy, and inflicts minor non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy X-2 Bite is an enemy ability used by Aranea and Boris. It inflicts minor non-elemental damage, but ignores the target's defense stat. Final Fantasy XIII Bite is used by Wyvern and inflicts heavy physical damage to a single target. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Bite is an attack used by Zaltys. Final Fantasy Tactics Bite inflicts non-elemental damage and is used exclusively by the Bomb. Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Bite deals physical damage to one target, and it has an attack power of 10. Used by the Twinhead Wyvern, Manticor, and Gorgon enemies. The Final Fantasy Legend Bite is an ability that has 20 uses and has an attack power of 4 which damages one enemy, the damage formula is base on Strength. It is used by Lizard, Snake, Wolf, P-Frog, Worm, Jaguar, AtomCrab, Hornet, Serpent, Mosquito, Beetle, Harpy, P-Worm, Ogre, Atom Ant, Crawler, Gunfish, Thorn, Ammonite, Behemoth, Dinosaur, Cicada, BlackCat, Elec Eel, KingCrab, Squid, SandWorm, Scarab, Dagon, Jorgandr, Kraken, Basilisk, GigaWorm, Leviathn, Sei-Ryu, and Sei-Ryu2. Final Fantasy Legend III Bite is a physical attack that damages one enemy and can inflict Paralyze. GreyWolf, Romulus, Dogra, and Jorgandr can use this attack. Bravely Default Bite is an enemy ability that deals medium physical damage to a single target. It is used by Behemoth, Dragon Zombie, Jabberwock, Ladon, Leviathan, Mizuchi, Salamander, Shinryu, Wolf, and Wyvern. ''Bravely Second: End Layer ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bite is the enemy ability that is used by the Silver Lobo during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFVI Bite.png|Final Fantasy VI. VIICC Bite.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Bite.png|Bite used by Tri-Face in ''Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII BiteBite.png|BiteBite in Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII Bite Hard.png|Bite Hard in Final Fantasy VIII. FFX-2 Bite.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. LRFFXIII Bite.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFMQ Bite.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLIII Bite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFD Bite.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFRK Bite.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Physical enemy abilities